


Fishing

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok, so who’s the difficult patient now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

“Let me see…”

“I assure you Colonel that it’s healing nicely.”

“Ok, so who’s the difficult patient now?”

Sam heard Janet give an exasperated sigh as she came around the corner to find Jack O’Neill sitting on the side of Janet Frasier’s desk holding the doctor’s hand. He was pulling back the bandage on her palm and examining the reddened cut very closely.

“It does seem to be coming along very nicely,” he said covering it back up. “We’ll just keep an eye on it for the next few days.”

“Yes, of course doctor, anything else?” Janet’s tone was sarcastic even though she was smiling up at the Colonel fondly.

“Well, next time I tell you to let go of the fishing line, you’ll do it won’t you?” He kissed the palm of her hand as he came to his feet.

“Yasure – youbetcha.” Janet laughed, giving him a friendly push towards the door. “Now you - get out. I have rounds to make.”

“I’ll come with,” The colonel offered cheerful. “So you’ll have the benefit of my medical expertise.”

Sam was grateful that there was a darkened supply closet to duck into as the Colonel and Janet left the office. It was the intimate chuckle that the twoof them shared as they passed that caused her to stay there.


End file.
